


A night at Willow's Creek Cabins

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: Natural Born Killers (1994), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Psycho boys in love - series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to ''Bring me a dream'' The boys go on a little killing spree and take their honeymoon to a cozy motel on the outskirts of town. Vilmer has a question, Mickey has an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night at Willow's Creek Cabins

The neon lights kept flickering despite the dimness glow slowly start to die as the hours past, the sign is hardly visible to begin with, and anybody lucky enough to find passage to the little motel just on the outskirts of town is a damned fool. Not too many souls in their neck of the woods anyway the thickness of the forest made sure to keep things hidden from the outside world, but silent as the dead of the night is are a handful of vacant vehicles in the parking lot. One Buick, one Volkswagen, two Dodge shadows and one pickup truck with a crane parked all by its lonesome self in the back of the establishment. 

A pool of gasoline left from cut gas lines had made a pretty little show of watered down shapes across the grounds of the motel; the scent is so strong the cows from the pasture a little over yonder would have been able to detect the foul odor. 

Somewhere in one of the rooms echoes an old record of classics from the love generation, the way it carries from room to room and down the hall, even still being heard in the lobby where the ice machine is. ‘’Come on you motherfucker.’’ Vilmer’s voice is strung out and barely audible expect for his heavy and uneven breathing, his skin and clothes are lightly speckled in blood as he waited for the damn machine to give him his ice. 

With a low snarl he gave the thing a good smack just as the gears inside clicked on, making an engine like sounds with the ice cubes pouring into the bucket one by one. A crooked smile played at his lips as he had noticed his little outburst had stapled the machine with his own bloody hand print. 

Behind him where the check in desk lay, a tiny whimper cut through the air just then, delicate hands came up quickly covering over her mouth, trying hard to still the quivers from her body. Vilmer jerked his head back in the direction where he heard the noise, zipping by quickly he saw nothing or no one, no sound minus of the cubes churning their way into the bucket. 

Fighting to keep her breathing from being heard Margaery compressed her palms over her mouth again, as she slid her knees to her chest, her body contorted from the way she hid under the desk, she didn’t know how long she had been there but since the killings had started she had found refuge in the only place she thought they hadn’t looked. 

Taking cautions steps Vilmer surveyed the emptiness of the lobby once more before he stopped dead in his tracks at the desk, pressing his abdomen into the counter; his shadow loomed across the wall making Margaery’s fingers slip and a muffled gasp escaped. 

‘’Found ya….’’ He whispered in a laugh. 

Screaming loudly she stumbled trying to find her balance as the desk was surprisingly turned over, papers flung into the air as she scurried herself away on all fours, but didn’t get far. ‘’Not so fast pumpkin, we ain’t done playing.’’ Vilmer hollered in delight as he grabbed her ankle yanking her back and wrapping his arms around her flailing body. ‘’Let me go please, please we didn’t do anything.’’ Margaery sobbed finding herself pinned against the wall, she didn’t have any strength left physically, and let her strongest assets ‘’her mouth’’ do what was left. ‘’Come on mister, Daryl and I haven’t done a thing wrong, none of us did,’’ she sobbed as hands kept her in place; she made a strangled noise that resembled a cat dying making Vilmer chuckle a bit. ‘’We done nothing to you motherfucker, or your friend.’’ She said in saddened anger, she let a wail as her head was slammed into the wall by Vilmer’s hands pressed on either side of her face. ‘’Husband…..he ain’t just my friend no more.’’ He corrected with a toothy grin which quickly faded into a scowl. 

‘’Husband whatever please just let me go, please please I’ll do anything….’’ Margaery whined. 

Vilmer let out a sigh as he dropped one hand and let the other crawl down to Margery’s neck; even with one appendage he outmatched her in every way. ‘’Don’t matter to me if you haven’t done nothing, you’re here now, and your gonna die sweetheart that’s the end of it.’’ Leaning closer Vilmer brought his lips to her skin and pressed a sloppy kiss to Margaery’s forehead. ‘’Right now I can do it right now here if you wanna…’’ she whispered between them. Vilmer remained still as he felt her smaller hands touch his abdomen, then almost just almost below the belt.

He grabbed her hands and slammed them against the wall holding them high so she couldn’t budge. ‘’Oh no sweetie, I don’t give in to bribes. Don’t fly like that no more.’’ Vilmer eased up letting his hands free her, the two standing looking at each other. 

‘’I’mma married man now.’’ Vilmer declared holding his left hand up and letting the gold band sparkle and shimmer. A huge smile formed on his face as he saw the horror in Margaery’s eyes. ‘’Now where were we…’’  
Her screams flowed down the hall all the way to the bridal suite. 

….  
Humming to himself in glee Vilmer kicked open the door to their room one arm occupied with the ice bucket tucked under his armpit, the other hand holding onto the loose ends of hair from Margaery head, her corpse still, as Vilmer placed the bucket on the nightstand and dragged the body to the bathroom. ‘’Did ya get ice?’’ Mickey asked from the bed, he lied upside down flat on his back as the tv played some old black and white creature feature, the sounds muted almost entirely. A cool washcloth draped over his eyes as he heard the water running in the next room. ‘’Vilmer?’’ he called again. 

’Ah huh picked up something extra on the way back too Mickey.’’ He called dumping her body into the crowded bathtub where a set of a bride and groom laid. ‘’That so, one little rabbit got away huh?’’ he asked with a chuckle, pushing his legs into the messy blankets. 

Between the old records playing from the jukebox outside and Mickey’s hammering, Vilmer took a moment to look at himself in the mirror.

Finished pushing his hair down and washing his hands free of blood again, he looked over his shoulder and saw the three bodies lying in the tub, soaked to the bone in a dirty red colored water, a small smile appeared on his lips. 

‘’I’m starting to think you ain’t even in the room right now, on the count of all this silence, reckon I keep talking till you come back..’’ Mickey’s last word broke when he felt the dip of the bed and a solid body press itself right on top of him. His mouth closed shut for a moment, as he let out a gentle laugh, feeling the washcloth lift from his eyes; he waited a moment for his vision to come back as he saw Vilmer lying on top of him. His face covered by the bloody bride veil. 

‘’Well look at you ain’t it my blood soaked bride.’’ Mickey smirked in utter merriment, looking up at Vilmer in astonished awe, his hands came up to rest on his slender hips. ‘’Returned to you, my husband. Damn still can’t get enough of saying that Mickey.’’ Vilmer returned letting his laughter break his character. ‘’Well get used to it baby cuz I’m gonna be saying it all the fucking time now.’’ 

Mickey reached up to pluck the veil from Vilmer head but stopped when he saw his partner rear his head back to touch him. ‘’Take it off me Mickey, the right way.’’ He instructed letting his head drop down so Mickey could do just that, carefully he lifted the veil up and over as it sat behind Vilmer’s face, the two exchanged tiny grins before then fading altogether. 

Vilmer gave that look a look Mickey had come to love and except when his lover’s hunger manifested itself, there was little time to act before Vilmer plunged himself downward, licking hot into the space of Mickey’s mouth, pulling him down further so their lips slotted together in one quick motion. 

Mickey reached up some more and ran his fingers through Vilmer’s hair as they continued to kiss, ‘’Fuck….’’ Vilmer hissed when his bottom lip was caught by his husband’s teeth, the two staring at one another with a hunger in their eyes, not saying a word Mickey rose up and flipped them so he was now on top. Vilmer had little time to register before their lips met once more. 

Mickey nipped at Vilmer’s jaw as his teeth grinding against the skin, working their way down and feasting on the flesh between his neck and collarbone. ‘’Jesus Mickey…’’ Vilmer let out a small laugh as his eyes fluttered shut, letting Mickey’s lip nip and bite at the skin, Vilmer shifted his body up more letting their groins press together, he needed to get out the damn clothes and soon. 

The sound of the low rumblings of the television didn’t distract them, changing position to position, not until a particular song had changed on the jukebox, filling the air with a haunting love ballad, as soon as he heard the familiar tune, Mickey jerked up with a jolt, as he listened for a moment. ‘’Fuck come on Mickey, why you fucking stop…..’’ Vilmer muttered breathless underneath him, his hands were trying to slip under the fabric of the other man’s shirt. ‘’I member this song.’’ Mickey answered as he pulled himself up and off of Vilmer, one swish of a leg he swung over him.

‘’It brings me back, one of the few memoires from home. Hated my folks but I heard this playing from my mama’s old radio at night, something bout it always soothed me.’’ Mickey reminisced with a dreamy look in his eyes; he smirked a bit at the old memory flooding his mind. 

Vilmer blinked still lying on his back as he listened to the sweetness in Mickey’s tone, half hard he sighed a bit letting his hand brush down and felt the tightness in his clothes between his legs. ‘’I’m guessing we ain’t gonna fulfill the last part on a honeymoon?’’ he grumbled a bit sitting up and tossing the bridal veil onto the floor somewhere, at the corner of his eye he saw Mickey rise from the bed still transfixed to the song. ‘’Stand up and come here.’’ Mickey asked with his back to Vilmer his head tilted to one side as he tried to get a grasp on the tender melody floating in the air, Vilmer sat up staring at Mickey. ‘’What for?’’ he asked plainly. 

‘’Humor me then for a sec, would ya and get over here.’’ Mickey said cocking his head again, this time glancing over to look over the other man, who after another moment of hesitation stood up until the two, faced each other. ‘’ We dancing? I don’t know a damn thing about fucking dancing Mick.’’ Vilmer confessed with a bit of defeat in his voice, but then his eyes lit up when Mickey smiled reaching over to him. ‘’I’ll show ya, not too hard trust me.’’ Mickey placed his hands attentively on Vilmer’s hips, while the other’s arms were slung over Mickey’s shoulders; their bodies came in close as they started to sway to the music.

 

‘’See baby not as hard as you thought.’’ Mickey said giving Vilmer a quick peck on the mouth before resuming dancing, Vilmer still felt out of place but being held onto Mickey like this put him in a sense of peace and bit of despair, he never thought he could love someone as much as Mickey, didn’t even phase him at this point he was a man, it was something else. Vilmer dropped his chin to rest on Mickey’s shoulder as they danced through the song. ‘’Did you used to do this sort of thing with Mal?’’ he murmured under his breath, but the other caught it. Mickey rolled his eyes a bit, mouth ajar as he was surprised by the question. ‘’Now why and go ruin a moment like this by asking that?’’ Mickey asked dumbfounded. 

‘’Just a fucking question Mickey, did you used to do this thing any of this with Mallory back in the day?’’

‘’Does it matter if I did or didn’t?’’ Mickey shot back. 

‘’Suppose not but…’’ Vilmer started but didn’t get to finish as Mickey yanked him back so the two faced each other, eyes locked as Mickey held onto the back of Vilmer’s head. ‘’But nothing, I fucking love you Vilmer, nothing is gonna change that, not a damn thing. Mallory yeah I loved her for a time, I did not gonna lie, but things changed, fell through we parted that’s it. I moved on and I found you, fell in love with you Vilmer. Don’t you fucking forget that…’’ Mickey defended with a growl in his voice, he looked at Vilmer who was awe struck but had that wild expression painted on his face. ‘’I fucking love you Mickey…’’ Vilmer whispered moving closer, their noses brushed as their breathing became horse. 

‘’That right cowboy?’’ he teased him with a big smirk, licking his lips. 

‘’That’s right.’’ Vilmer nodded. 

Dropping his gaze a little more the two fell into a period of silence all except for the intensity of their breathing which came from their noses, Mickey eyed Vilmer in a way that made the other man dig his finger into the other’s shoulder, trying fighting really to want to just maul him with a kiss, but Vilmer didn’t budge just yet. ‘’Prove it.’’ Mickey whispered. 

Without wasting another moment, the two crashed their lips together pulling each other close, Vilmer held onto Mickey’s face as he slipped his tongue deep into his mouth, the other man’s hands came up one on his back for support while the left grabbed a handful of Vilmer’s ass and squeezing it, making him moan into the kiss. Vilmer bit Mickey’s bottom lip getting an excited groan out of him, while they stumbled backwards to the bed, breaking for air, they fiddled and tore at their clothing one by one as it fell onto the floor and out of sight. ‘’Fuck Mickey help me, my fucking thing…’’ Vilmer panted only halfway out of his jumpsuit, his damn metal brace was in the way. ‘’Sit down on the bed.’’ Mickey ordered almost pushing the other onto the end of the mattress; he dropped down onto his knees and worked at the brace getting it off. Vilmer closed his eyes and let his heart settle, he could feel the beats pounding in his chest while he waited. 

With a click and the weight lifted off of him Vilmer made a little startled grunt as Mickey’s palm pressed against his chest, guiding him backwards and further up the bed until he was lying flat on his back again. Already naked himself Mickey lifted Vilmer’s legs up and peeled the end of his jumpsuit out of the way, as he slid his body into the other man’s lowering it enough until they were flushed together. ‘’Come on Mickey.’’ Vilmer pleaded with a bit of a snarl in tone making Mickey laugh deep within his chest, he gave him a toothy grin but he didn’t see it as he bent down. ‘’Easy baby, wanna make you feel good first.’’ Mickey hummed sweetly he pressed his lips to the base of the other’s navel, lapping his tongue to the skin and dragging it down, getting a much approved groan out of his younger partner, his lips continued to move further down for a brief moment teasing at the delicate touch of Vilmer’s cock, but Mickey decided not to go there just yet, instead he moved over and began peppering kisses to Vilmer’s left leg, the poor thing had seen its share of abuse, over the years as it been shot, twisted and run over of all things leaving it a bit mangled and scarred that started from the top of Vilmer’s knee and looped all the way down his ankle like a snake. 

Mickey knew how sensitive the leg was and would lovingly give Vilmer massages whenever his joints began acting up, but when like this he treated it with even extra care that made Vilmer sing with pleasure. Bracing a hand onto his thigh, Mickey gave long and deep kisses to the skin, feeling the crevice of the scar. ‘’Hmmmm god god, Mickey.’’ Vilmer whimpered his fingers digging into the sheets. A few minutes had passed between them and he couldn’t take it anymore, his eyes snapped open as Vilmer gaze down at the bed, getting Mickey’s attention. ‘’You better get up here now, and fuck me proper…..’’ he said with a set of sharp teeth giving a wounded smile, Mickey returned the smile as he moved up and pressed their bodies even closer together now, he took his index and middle finger together slicking them up with saliva as he gazed down at Vilmer. ‘’Oh I intend too.’’ Not leaving much time for Vilmer to react when he felt the two fingers plunge into his entrance, starting to work him open. ‘’Oh fuck, Mickey….Jesus Christ.’’ Vilmer hissed his head falling back into the pillow as he focused on his breathing. Mickey kept rutting around with his fingers pulling out about an inch before pushing back in, he bent down and brought his lips to Vilmer’s who sucked in some air as he deepened the kiss. 

They kissed until he felt enough time had gone; removing his fingers gently, Mickey nipped at Vilmer’s jaw, just as he lined himself up and pushed into the hilt. Vilmer’s back arched immediately as he felt Mickey’s cock slide right into him. ‘’Fucking yes god yes yes...’’ Vilmer moaned between kisses as he kissed Mickey again, their lips nearly bruised together as he kissed him deeper, rocking his hips and securing his hand on Vilmer’s shoulder he started to move. Vilmer fell short of words as he closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck, inhaling the familiar smell he’d come to love, as Mickey continued to move inside him, only ever so often to let out a groan or loud whimper. Mickey kissed along his face, jaw up to his cheek and eyelid. He opened his own eyes and gazed down at Vilmer, the sight of him wrecked but so fucking vulnerable at the same time, he knew he was the only one to ever see this other side of him, and Mickey took it all in pride. ‘’You should see yourself, god damn baby fucking beautiful Vilmer.’’ Mickey laughed calmly as he kissed Vilmer cheek. ‘’Been called lotta things Mick, beautiful n…..yeah like that. Never been one of em.’’ Vilmer slipped out as he opened one eye to sneak a peek at his husband above him, he was the one to talk did Mickey see how he looked at that moment? ‘’Well you are, and don’t you forget it!’’ Mickey assured him giving a bit of a harder thrust, Vilmer’s head rose up again from the shock. ‘’Ah again do that again Mickey right, right fucking now….’’ He ordered, gasping when Mickey did it again, this time Vilmer started to move with him now. 

Once he wrapped his arms around the base of Mickey’s shoulders, Vilmer bucked his hips up again, their pace quickened as Mickey bit at Vilmer’s collarbone, with a free hand he reached down and grabbed his cock started to stoke him. It didn’t last much more after that, giving him a few more strokes and some more thrusts, Mickey yelled out as he came, Vilmer followed right after the last stoke. ‘’Fucking shit…..’’ he gasped out clawing at Mickey’s shoulders; Mickey’s body went limp as he panted lying on top and not budging an inch. Both of their mouths were open and coming in hot of breath pressed together, they pulled apart only for a moment before falling into a heap of tangled limbs and mushed bodies huddling in close as the blankets had been kicked off the bed. 

. Vilmer’s head tucked under Mickey’s chin as he listened to the other’s heartbeat. ‘’Fuck that was good.’’ He yawned having his eyes starting to close once more, Mickey snorted a bit with a smirk. ‘’Good your way of saying great I imagine.’’ He smiled kissing the top of Vilmer’s forehead. ‘’You know what I mean smartass.’’ He chuckled opening his eyes to peer up. Mickey just winked at him before the two brought their lips together once more. The kiss was soft but it lingered, Vilmer broke for air for a second to ask. ‘’What we are we gonna do bout all the dead folks here Mickey?’’ he waited as he saw the smile grow on his husband’s face. ‘’I’m guessing we just let em, lie here burn this place to the ground, sound good to you?’’ he asked, getting a chuckle out of Vilmer. ‘’Sounds fucking good to me.’’ He replied. ‘’But that can wait till morning.’’ Mickey added kissing him again, their fingers intertwined so the gold bands could shine and lock together.

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of the crazy adventures of two homicidal mad men in love lol, the timeline for these fics keep jumping but hopefully the flow is in tact for the most part. I did start out writing the sequel fic to ''Burning the world is how I say I love you'' but the honeymoon story snuck up on me by surprise, and I decided to strike while the iron was hot, this is the first time writing a sex scene in who knows how long but I'm happy with the result overall. The song the boys are dancing to is. ''Chances are'' by Johnny Mathis. 
> 
> ....  
> Five stories and counting hard to believe how a simple conversation turned into such great inspiration from such a great couple, also I'd like to take a moment to thank my dear pals Alexandra and Helen aka Enfantdivine and Laissemoidanser respectively. You guys are so sweet and supportive of my work, and I truly thank you both and always look forward to your feedback. I love writing these stories of these two crazy killers. and will continue to write for you guys, and continue on writing. :)


End file.
